harry Sparda
by Chooch77
Summary: harry is saved from the Dursleys by dante
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to start a Harry Potter and Devil May Cry crossover since I recently got the Devil May Cry HD Collection for the Xbox 360. It is an awesome game. There are three people in the first game that I think should become Devil Arms. They are Phantom, the bird guy, and nightmare. I shall have him acquire Cerberus, the basilisk, several oc arms, Fawkes, and Nagini. Dante, Nero, and Vergil are all alive and Harry's uncle figures throughout the series. I saw a really good power in a Naruto and Devil May Cry fanfiction that allowed the user to absorb the elemental affinity of a demon. Harry shall have all of the devil powers including my own creation that allows him to absorb low level demons for more health and a longer lasting Devil Trigger. He will also have a devil ability to mix devil arms for better effects. Harry will have his own guns, Risen and Fallen that will be able to take on the abilities of a Devil trigger form.**

**Phantom: fiery gauntlets like Dante's only they have a ranged attack that allows them to pull demons from the underworld and use them as magma bombs. The devil trigger state turns the gauntlets into a full set of reddish golden armor that increases stats by 300% and allows the guns to fire of glowing magma bullets that will scorch your opponent.**

**The bird guy (still not sure of his name, so if someone could review and tell me that would be great): two small daggers with wings imbedded as the design on its hilt that allow him to glide and give him a massive control over wind and electricity. The devil trigger state turns the daggers into wings that go onto his back and allow him to fly and then allow for a powerful ranged attack called electric feathers that send a storm of feathers reigning down on his opponent also stunning them. They also allow him to take two feathers form his wings and use them as daggers.**

**Nightmare: a small blade that allows for him to dissolve into shadows. The devil trigger makes him practically untouchable except by light based attacks which then do critical damage. The devil trigger turns his entire arm into the devil arm with dark lightning coursing all over his body.**

**Cerberus: a dual edged sword with one blade having one face etched on it and the other having two. The devil trigger turns Harry's entire body into the armor. The arms have claws like wolverine with gauntlets going up to his shoulder blade. His feet have boots on them that go all the way up to where the leg connects to his body with faces etched on both of them. The middle of his chest armor has a gigantic face that looks like a dog's (think Koichi's spirit evolution form in Digimon). Harry can also breathe fire in this form like the Cerberus can. **

**Miranda (Basilisk): It is like Ivy's snake sword. It can extend and reattach at will. It also gives the user snake-like abilities. Its Devil trigger turns the bottom half of the wielder into that of a snake's tail and allows the user to extend his limbs. Its Devil trigger allows for extreme flexibility. It also summons the legendary Kusarinigi, a legendary sword capable of cutting through almost anything with incurable venom that will kill the victim in less than an hour after he or she is stabbed by this fabled blade of death.**

**Drusilla: as you might have guessed it, I am using a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Girl. The form I have in mind for this is perfect. It is a scythe that jacks his opponents mind with illusions. The Devil trigger ability causes the scythe to grow longer, sharper, and faster. It also causes the thing hit by this scythe to attack anything nearby, even their own teammates.**

**Buffy (alternate dimension, vampire): the vampire slayer. It is especially effective against creatures with vampirism tendencies. It is a blade that is completely gold. The devil trigger allows for one hit kills against weaker creatures with vampirism tendencies. **

**Willow (alternate dimension, vampire): the vampire witch. She had the power to match Morgan Le-Fae in magic. She is a staff with a blood red core at the top. She allows for greater use of magic and magical enchanting. Her Devil trigger has the ability to max out his magic and make him untouchable through supernatural means but leaves him vulnerable to ranged non-magical attacks.**

**Shadowcat: formerly a human known as Kitty Pride, her death made her bitter enough to become a demon. She is a necklace that allows for temporary untouchability against non-magical attacks. Her devil trigger is an Egyptian necklace that allows the user to possess people and stick a hand through the targets body and rip out vital organs from her opponent. It also allows for minor invisibility to non-magicals.**

**Kara-El: formerly a superhuman with an array of abilities. She is a bracelet that allows flight, heat vision, health upgrade, defense upgrade, speed upgrade, and a strength upgrade. She has a weakness to magic and demon rocks. Her devil trigger seems to halt time she is moving so fast and gives the user a major strength upgrade that stacks with the previous one.**

**Shayera Hall: an alien. Her spirit now resides in a mace and although not technically a Devil arm she acts like one. The mace is unaffected by magical means and gives a strength boost. Her devil trigger form allows for wings with the same effect, but also is able to cut through diamond.**

**Pamela ivy: a human that was turned into a demon. She is a whip that allows control over plants and males. Her Devil trigger has the ability to turn the user plantlike and gives the user a higher affinity to plants. It also allows for high speed regeneration.**

**X-celerate: a female alien that was able to move at supersonic speeds. She is a pair of boots made of reptile skin. She has the ability to give the user legs a speed and a jump boost. Her Devil trigger allows for higher speeds and a higher jump able to get the user to otherwise unreachable areas.**

**Fawkes: Dumbledore's pet phoenix. It was given up and turned into a Devil arm as punishment for Harry's life after his trial. Its form is a sniper rifle (M21-EBR) that can shoot bullets at impossible speeds with unlimited ammo. Its Devil trigger changes it into Juggernaut armor with two pistols that can shoot at the same rate as the sniper rifle can.**

**Nagini: originally a snake with Voldemort's horcrux in it. She became a Devil arm that looks like a black armband shaped like a snake. It lets Harry have a higher Legillimens ability and allows him to summon snakes that aid him in battle. Its Devil trigger form allows him to summon a tidal wave of snakes that are all venomous. It kills all enemies in the area but Harry is immune.**

**Devil absorber: a special devil ability that allows Harry to gain the power of the Devil arm he has used in the past. Ex: elements, special attacks, or special effects.**

**Devil fusion: allows Harry to stack the effects of his Devil arms and use them at the same time. It makes the Devil arms much more powerful.**

**There will be more arms than this however this is all I can think of right now. Also I shall be taking down my poll on my profile and replacing it soon after that as I have decided to make this story and my Harry Potter and the Vampyre maximus my main fics with the others as side fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry. If I did I would be living the good life with a summer home instead of living in an apartment with my parents. **

Unknown Place, 1991

Harry was walking back from his newest job in his new clothing. A pair of jeans and a black leather jacket with a biomass symbol on the back that he had gotten from James Howler, aka the second prototype. As he was walking he remembered his past…

_Flashback_

_Privet Drive, Little Winging, United Kingdom; 1989_

_It was another usual boring day on the usual boring street in the usual boring neighborhood with the usual boring family that was called the Dursleys. Or at least, that is how it appeared. You see, Mrs. Petunia Dursley had a sister that was very unDursleyish. Her sister, Lily Evans, was a witch, and, according to the Dursleys, a freak. The way this ties in is because her and another wizard's, James Potter, son called Harry Potter, now nine years of age, was living with them as his parents had died when he was one years old._

_Harry's parents were great wizards when they were alive. His mom was amazing at potions, charms, arithmacy, and runes. His father was great at transfiguration, dueling, and rituals. They were both aurors. His mom was an unspeakable while his dad was a head auror. But this was not the reason Voldemort targeted them. Oh no, the reason he targeted them was because of a prophecy that stated their or the Longbottom's child would have the power to vanquish him once and for all. Voldemort went there to kill the family but Harry's mom sacrificed her life to save Harry. No one knows what happened to Voldemort. Some say he died, some say he is a shade, some say he was never human enough to die, and some say that Harry destroyed his soul and turned his body into ash that floated away in the wind by the time the aurors got there._

_The Dursleys couldn't tell the neighbors about this due to the fact that they did not want to look like freaks, so they did the next best thing. They locked Harry into the cupboard under the stairs and neglected and beat him. But, what the Dursleys didn't know was that today was the day they would get rid of the freak once and for all. For someone on a motorcycle was coming to get him and take him away for good._

_The man was dressed in a red trench coat with bandages around his chest. He had blue worn jeans on kept up by a belt with two gun holsters on it. Inside the gun holsters were two guns owned by the man's mother. The right held Ivory and the left held Ebony. He had black boots on. The man had short, unruly, silver hair that went down to his neck. On the man's back was a giant sword called force edge. The sword was as huge as the man and that was saying something as the man was about six and a half feet. The sword was once wielded by Sparda, who was called the legendary Dark Knight by the demons he fought. The man's name was Dante._

_Dante was here for a reason. He had went to a doctor and gave him his blood as he didn't want any more surprise descendants of Sparda coming to him as the first was evil when Dante first met him and the second was just a crazy party animal called Nero. _

_Dante had found out that he did, in fact, have another relative named James Potter. However, James Potter had died but left a single son in Little Winging. His name was Harry Potter. _

_As soon as Dante came to Little Winging, he felt the presence of Sparda's blood all throughout the city. He had asked around a bit and found out that Harry Potter lived with a family called the Dursleys._

_Dante got out of thought as he came to a stop in front of the Dursley's driveway. He got off his motorcycle and walked up to the front door. _

_On the other side of the door, Mr. Dursley, a fat man with glasses who looked like a Walrus with glasses, had seen the headlights and was peeking out the window looking at the tall man. _

_Dante knocked on the door. _

"_Can I help you?" Mr. Dursley asked suspiciously._

"_Yeah, are you the Dursleys?" Dante asked in his usual cocky manner._

"_Yes, who wants to know?" Mr. Dursley asked a bit more suspiciously as a stranger had just walked to the front door and asked for them. _

"_Names Dante, Dante Sparda." Dante said proudly._

"_I don't know a Dante Sparda, now leave." Mr. Dursley said as he tried to close the door only to find the guy's foot stopping the door from blocking his way._

"_Huh, nice cozy place you got here, Walrus." Dante said as he walked into the place and sat down on the couch with his sword laying in front of him on the end table like he owned the place._

"_What do you want?" Mr. Dursley asked/commanded him._

"_A member of my Bloodline is in this house, I want him." Dante said._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Dursley asked him._

"_I mean Harry Potter is part of my family on his father's side." Dante replied to Vernon._

"_Hell no you can't take him. As long as he is here, we get twenty thousand pounds a month." Vernon replied._

"_Hmph, like a Human can stop me from taking what I want." Dante replied coolly while placing his hand on his gun._

_Before Vernon could even blink, the man's gun was right in his face stopping him from moving._

"_You will give me what I want or I will shoot you through the head." Dante said aggravated at the man._

_Vernon gulped audibly and moved out of the man's way. _

"_Good boy, now where is he?" Dante asked._

_Vernon pointed underneath the stairs._

_Dante cocked an eyebrow at where the man was pointing._

_Dante walked to the door, lifted his gun, and blew the door off of its hinges. Dante then saw a malnourished child that was the size of a seven year old kid. The kid had broken glasses, unruly hair, and no muscles._

"_Why are you here?" Harry asked, scared of the man who had so easily overpowered his uncle._

"_To take you away from here," Dante replied._

_Dante then picked the kid up and put him up over his shoulder after he knocked him out._

_Dante then whistled and his bike came through the door. Dante mounted his bike and drove away…_

_Flashback end_

Harry then saw what he was after: An army of Bloody Maris standing in front of him. Harry then smirked cockily as he pulled phantom out and used him. Harry then ran at them and ducked the throwing knives that one of the guys threw at him, put his hand into the ground, pulled out a demon and threw the body at them and wiped them out. Ah, yes… Phantom always was his favorite because as the old saying goes you never forget your first.

_Flashback_

"_I hate you Dante!" Harry screamed as he was thrown off a blimp and into the ground from a plane for his first solo mission._

_Harry was nine and a half years old when this happened. Dante just laughed at him while he fell. Harry hit the ground and groaned. __Damn, I hate that idiot__ was Harry's only thought before he hit the ground._

_When Harry woke he found a giant hole in the ground where he had fallen. Harry walked up and saw a very extravagant church in front of him. Harry opened the door and saw a red carpet leading to a spiked object. Harry walked up to the object and touched it, but he reared back as the object drew his blood. He heard a giant rumbling followed by a thud sound. Harry turned around to see what had happened._

_Harry saw a giant spider with a face in the front of it and a scorpion's tail on its back. The part that shocked Harry was the fact that it was made of lava. Harry remembered what Dante said about this particular creature and knew immediately who it was._

"_So, this is what disturbed my slumber. I thought I felt a big meal but I guess I was wrong as all I see here is a small snack." Phantom said._

"_Yeah, well I wonder if there is a brain inside that gigantic skull in that big body," said Harry in an aggravated response to his words as he rapped his fist on its skull. "Nope guess not."_

"_You'll pay for that puny mortal!" Phantom exclaimed madly as he put one of his front limbs in the air and swung._

_Harry, not expecting the movement, was thrown into the air, but regained his balance. Harry then unsheathed his practicing blade to stab him in the head, as that was his weak point. Phantom covered his head up with his tail and sent him into a pillar. _

_Harry regained his balance in time to push off and see Phantom charging up and blasting his attack at him. Harry swung his sword downward and reflected the blast back toward Phantom. It was a hit that did a good amount of damage. It left Phantom stunned._

_Harry then ran at him with his sword in hand and swung it straight through his body. _

"_You have done it. You have killed me; even Dante couldn't do it that fast. Grrg, I'm dying and losing energy. I am going to turn myself into a Devil arm. Take me and use my power to vanquish your foes in a torrent of magma!" Phantom screamed as his body glowed in a white light so bright Harry had to shield his eyes. _

_After the light vanished, Harry saw two gauntlets that looked the exact same. They were black with what looked to be cracks filled with magma. Harry put them on and immediately felt knowledge flood his brain. The moves and abilities were:_

_**Extra strength- the user is twenty five percent stronger than he used to be.**_

_**Extra defense- the user is two hundred percent more armored against attacks. **_

_**Regular fist=other guy has broken bones all throughout the arm.**_

_**Fire affinity- has a great control over fire and a miniscule control over magma that can be improved**_

_**Devil trigger- The whole body is covered in Black armor with cracks filled with what looks to be magma in it. The user also has limbs that look like long spider legs made of magma coming out the back and a scorpion's tail.**_

_**Tail burst- fires a smaller lava demon out his tail that looks like a ball of light. It is not as effective against other lava demons.**_

_**Fist fire-fires a laser of light from the fist gauntlets that is actually a small burst of lava from the underworld.**_

_**Stacked affect- turns the blade it is with into a blade made of magma.**_

_Harry was shocked at its effects._

_Flashback end_

Harry smirked at his ability to destroy demons. Harry then hopped on used his motorcycle to drive down the highway back to his home, the Devil May Cry office.

**A/N: I know this is a lot of flashbacks for one chapter, but bear with me people. There is a reason for this. The reason is so I get this out of the way right now instead of later.**

**Harry will be very godlike in this and will face Mundus on his own later on in the story. I shall have him acquire Mundus as well. You might be thinking that this is making him too strong but he will face demons and other villains later in the story as well. **

**I shall have him gain a blade every ten chapters if I can most of them based off characters in other places.**

**Like I said I shall try to update this fic every other week. **

**This is Harem Lord saying peace out and until next time!**


	2. Devil May Cry

**A/N: This is Chapter two of Harry May Cry folks. Chapter 1 got such a good response I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. After this chapter in which he goes to Hogwarts I will start making them longer so this doesn't take over 1,000 chapters.**

**The harem is not set yet so please review to give your favorite girl.**

**The Devil Arms shall have a new addition every ten chapters so I am setting up a poll which will dictate how and when he gets them.**

**I will not make Voldemort the main enemy as he is not powerful enough to be it. The main enemy shall be a strong demon or even a god! This is also why I am giving Harry Mundus as I do not think Harry could take out a god without a really powerful Devil Arm.**

**Now enough talk! Here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Devil May Cry and Hogwarts' letter**

Summary of last chapter

Harry arrives at his job, kills the demons, flashes back to where he got Phantom, and finishes the job.

End summary

_A few hours later…_

After being on the highway a few hours, Harry arrived at the Devil May Cry agency.

The Devil May Cry agency was very rundown with the windows boarded shut and one flickering red neon sign on the front of it. It was a two story brick building. It still had the hole in the wall where Trish ran through it with a motorcycle. It didn't look like much all in all.

One look and you wouldn't assume the sons of the greatest demon who ever lived were living here. Harry put his bike up on the bike chain they had and jumped off. He got up and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of no one opening the door, Harry got mad and kicked it open. What he saw would've surprised others but not him.

Harry saw his Uncle Nero blaring his music so loud he could hear it from the door when the couch was on the other side of the room, his Uncles Dante and Vergil fighting in a cartoony dust cloud, and Trish just reading a book with a tick mark on her forehead.

Harry just sighed at his Uncles' antics, popped a lollipop in his mouth, and put the mission review in its folder on his desk in his office towards the left side.

Harry then went up to his room on the left side of the second floor. His room had one side filled with a huge cabinet carrying his devil arms, since he was still trying to convince Dante to make him a box that could hold all his Devil Arms, and his clothes. Another section of the room was filled up with his work out equipment. The last section of the room was his bed. His bed had a skeleton-like frame with a black bed sheet and red covers that looked like blood on top of the bed.

Harry and the others considered this the best room in the house. His uncles had often taken over his room until he got the idea to make a Devil block (think what was on the lion statue that the shadow came out of in the original DMC) that only recognized them and not him.

The first time he saw them trying to get through the door was hilarious.

_Flashback_

_Harry had just gotten home after his fifth mission. _

"_Hey Trish" Harry said "where are the guys?"_

"_Upstairs." She replied nonchalantly._

_When Harry went upstairs he saw something he would laugh at forever. His three uncles had burnt hair and smoke coming off their skin. Harry kicked Dante and saw him twitch uncontrollably for a few seconds before laying still. He got a maniacal gleam in his eye before he suddenly picked two of his uncles up and left Nero on the ground. Harry then threw them down the stairs making sure they hit every step. _

_Nero saw this happen and whimpered "mercy"._

_Harry just laughed and said "all out"._

_Flashback end_

After that incident, his uncles had never tried to get in again. He still let Trish in since she didn't trash his room like his uncles had done whenever they went in it.

Harry was about to go to sleep when his uncle Dante said "yo, dude, got mail!"

Harry mumbled something about idiots who didn't know how to keep their voice down and climbed down the steps. "What is it now? Did Dante accidently stick his mail through his chest again?" Harry asked irritated at the interruption to his rest.

"Nope" Dante replied carelessly.

Dante then threw his mail like a shuriken and almost hit Harry. Harry responded by pulling out his guns and shooting the ground underneath Dante's feet making him dance.

After everyone got control of their laughter and Dante stopped trying to strangle Harry he told him to open his letter.

It was the standard Hogwarts letter from Mcgonnal and the supply list needed for the first years.

"Kid, looks like you're finally taking after our brother in the Magical World. I'm proud of you!" Dante said completely over dramatically with tears of joy before he burst out laughing prompting another dance.

"Whatever, at least this means I will finally get that trunk since a magician makes it." Harry replied boredly.

"Kid, you are obsessed with that" Vergil snorted out.

"I may be obsessed but at least I'm not insane" Harry retorted.

"Whatever kid, let's get going." Vergil responded.

**And done! I know this may be a little short for me but this is a filler chapter that shows Devil May Cry and introduces Harry's family. I will make the next longer. The reason this one is a filler is because it is a filler that helps me set up the Diagon alley as well as their character throughout the story.**

**Harry: Sarcastic, sadistic, cocky, brawler, cold, and insane. (Mini-Dante who sometimes acts like Nero and Vergil)**

**Vergil: Cold, sarcastic, and a fighter.**

**Nero: Insane person who listens to his music blaring in his ears.**

**Dante: Sarcastic, Sadistic, and insane as well as strong.**

**And that's all for this chapter I know it may be disappointing to some fans but I had to rush through this as well as set up the scene for the series like I said before.**


	3. Hogwarts and the sorting hat

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile since I updated this story, I know. I am sorry but I had other Ideas I wanted to use for new stories. I still have more ideas so expect regular updates on all my stories or even new stories that Interest me.**

**On with the review section:**

**Trotha:**

**Hey this story is still rocking! I honestly can say that I feel a little sorry for the backwater magical British (I hate how people keep calling them the magical world) when this new Harry rolls in. Nice family dynamic, close yet dysfunctional. I'm sorry that this review was short, but so was the chapter.**

As for girls in the harem, well I've become a bit of a fan of pairings that most don't use such as Morag MacDougal, Su Li, and Fay Dunbar. If possible why not possibly have him in a relationship with a devil weapon that willingly joins him that can switch between weapon and 'human' forms.

**Answer:**

**I don't remember them but sure, I'll use them for the harem. As for the second question why do you think Harry has so many female devil arms and I shall try to have him acquire some more as the story goes along so as to keep things interesting in the story.**

**I will skip the Hogwarts express and go straight to when they get off. The differences between the original Hogwarts express and this one are that Ron doesn't find Harry and Harry just sits by himself listening to his IPod the whole time he is on the train.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts and the sorting**

"Firs' years, firs' years! Over here!" a loud voice belonging to a giant man in ragged robes called out to them.

"4 to a boat! No more and bend yet heads down so as you don't hit the barrier." Hagrid (the giant man) proclaimed loudly (Oh you get how loud Hagrid is, I won't say loudly anymore as it is not needed).

"Harry managed to swipe a boat from a rude kid and his fat tubs of lard (guess who they are? Any guesses?) before they got on and sped it up by untieing it and using his rows. As they all had gotten off they had to use the worst boat there.

Harry just continued on ignoring everything till he got there. The castle was huge. But, that wasn't what shocked Harry. What shocked Harry was the amount of ghosts and moving portraits that were in the castle. He had never seen so many in one place before. Sure, he had seen them flying around on a few of his missions but that was just random. Completely coincidence. This amount could not be coincidence. Harry deduced that there must be something that was drawing the ghosts there and not letting them leave. But what was it?

Harry decided to leave that question for another time and followed the teacher that just showed up. He didn't really pay attention to her as he didn't think she would teach him that year and was only going to remember the important people for the time being. He would learn everyone else's names later.

Harry was right about that. Only not in the same way. The test apparently was some sort of hat that shuffled through your mind to find out where you truly belonged so that It would place you with people it thought you would do well with. Harry didn't think that was a good system as you needed to work with all kinds of people in order to survive and this was the time where they should learn it; not when they would have no choice but to learn it.

Harry just heard the first few names called and just waited for his name. He ended up having to wait over an hour as it went alphabetically and he was under an S in the alphabet. Harry was growing very impatient till they got to his name "Sparda, Harry".

The wizards from pureblood families drew back a breath as they knew all about the Sparda family in the great demon war where the Spardas and the wizards were allies in the war.

Harry put the hat on. As soon as he did the hat immediately shouted "Sparda!" and a fifth table with blood red and black as its colors was drawn out of the ground. The hat then said "I shall put all of those who wil benefit you into this house so be ready to hear some more names put into that house. Also, please call Dante as I do not want to have to deal with him this late at night."

Harry just agreed mentally as the hat called out a list of names that would go into his house from different years. The names were Cho Chung, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkins, Millicent Bulstrode, Penelope Clearwater, Susan Bones, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Blaise Zabini (female), Lavendar Brown, Hermoine Granger, Nymphodora tonks, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Fay Dunbar, Tracie Potter, Isis Potter, and about a dozen no-names.

"I am sorry but the sorting hat made a mistake. There is no house Sparda. It doesn't exist." Dumbledamn said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Harry screamed at him. "According to the alliance treaty if a Sparda ever went to the school it shall open its own house with another Sparda as its head."

"Mr. Sparda, where is your head then?" Dumbledamn asked.

"Here already." Harry replied smugly as everyone heard an engine getting louder before the doors flew open revealing Dante on his bike.

"What I miss?" Dante asked.

**Ha Ha Ha I couldn't resist ending it on that note as well as giving Harry his own house with people that will benefit him in the long run. This seems like a good note to end it so I will leave you with two notes yes I did that to Dumbledore's name on purpose and yes Harry has sisters in this even though they don't act stuck up or know about him.**


	4. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
